Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas
by McRaider
Summary: Ianto and Jack take a break from the hard aspects of Torchwood and go visit Ianto's family for a little Christmas cheer.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Journey  
Title: Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
McRaider  
Summary: Jack Harkness meets Mom and Dad Jones and the rest of the family.  
Author's Note: This takes place roughly six months after Innocence Lost. It doesn't really include any of the team members because it's a focus on Ianto, Jack and their relationship as well as the relationship with the family.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ianto and Jack, however since the rest of the Jones family is currently not canon I do claim them.  
Children: Carys (The eldest Jones child) has three sons: Patrick, Daniel and Cameron. Aeryn (the next Jones child) has been deceased since 2002. Sean is the third Jones son and has three children: Billie, Katie and Chistopher, then there's Ianto and Livi

Chapter One:

The chill was in the air, but Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness were curled up in their bed in the flat they'd been sharing for just over six months. Ianto was a morning person, and always had been. By age ten, he'd wake up ever morning and make coffee from everyone in his family.

Jack, on the other hand, was as far from a morning person as anyone could get. At his best Jack was monosyllabic before his first cup of coffee, staggering around with his hair standing up in every direction.

Weekends were Ianto's favorite, if Jack fell asleep and remained asleep, Ianto would get up and make a large breakfast. Jack would eventually pull himself out of bed, grab a cup of coffee and join Ianto for breakfast. Then they'd both enjoy a long leisurely shower.

Ianto lay there for a moment, enjoying the warmth radiating from Jack. He smiled; in an hour they'd depart for his parent's house, where they'd spend the rest of today, Christmas Eve and Christmas day with his parents and siblings. The trip was about two and a half hours, and Ianto had been looking forward to this day for a long time.

Ianto's smile turned into a full out grin when he thought about the initial phone call just over two weeks ago. His mother had called late one night; Jack had still been at work.

_"Oh good! You're home!" His mother's lovely voice rang through his ear. _

_Ianto felt a smile grace his handsome features as he sat down on his couch, sprawling out and put the phone to his ear. "Hello mam, how was Sunday Lunch?"_

_"Lovely sweetheart, we missed you, in fact that's why I'm calling. I was hoping you'd be able to come home for Christmas, your brother and sisters will both be here and we haven't seen you in awhile. Plus we'd love to meet Jack."_

_Ianto smirked, he'd always been upfront with his parents, though more so his mother than his father. But he'd had one boyfriend during college, and none since then. He'd told his parents he was bisexual, one day over a nice calm lunch. His father had studied him very hard for a moment then told him 'What you do in your bedroom son is your business; just like what your mother and I do in ours. Son, you can't stop who you fall in love with, an' if this man is someone you're in love with then we'll love him just as much as you do—though perhaps in a different way.' Ianto hadn't ever loved his father more than he did that day. _

_"I haven't really spoken with him about it mam, it's been a rough couple months."_

_"Honey, are you all right?"_

_Ianto sighed, feeling tears begin to prickle at the back of his eyes. They'd been doing so well, however it wasn't unusual for either man to catch the other with tears glistening briefly. Ianto, unsure how to explain the situation to his parents had simply told them that they'd lost someone they'd cared deeply about. _

_"We're hanging in there mam, it's just been rough since the loss of Michael. Anyway, I'm sure I can ask—"_

_Jack had chosen that moment to walk into the doorway. Jack took immediate notice his lover was talking on the phone, so he took off his shoes, hung up his coat and headed into the kitchen to make something. _

_Ianto pulled the phone away and looked over at Jack. "No coffee—my mam is on the phone."_

_Jack shot a glare at Ianto over the countertop and poured himself a glass of water. "Tell her I said hi."_

_"He says hi mam."_

_The woman chuckled softly into the phone. "Promise me you'll at least consider it Yan, we miss you honey. Only for a couple days, it would be a nice little break for the both of you."_

_Ianto smirked. "We'll consider it. I'll let you know next week. Is Livi there?"_

_"I should have known you'd want to talk to her, instead of me."_

_"Oi!" Ianto laughed. "I have to check in on the runt from time to time, make sure she's living it up as a student."_

_"Oh she's doing that just fine Ianto. All right then, here's your sister."_

_Jack took that moment to lean over the back of the couch and press a quick kiss to Ianto's lips. "I'm grabbing a shower."_

_"Oh Jack, hang on, I was thinking Christmas with my parents this year, is that okay?" Ianto was surprised to see a touch of sadness in Jack's eyes. _

_"Yeah—fine." He whispered before slipping into the bathroom. _

_"Yan!" His little sister's voice caught his attention. _

_"Hey love—can I call you back?"_

_"But I thought—"_

_"I think I may have just hurt Jack's feelings without realizing it. I promise I'll call you back in an hour Livi."_

_"Okay, love you Yan."_

_"Love you too cupcake." He hung up the phone and jumped over the back of the couch. He slowly slipped into their bathroom. "Jack?" The man stood in front of the mirror, just staring at it. Ianto studied the flawless skin for a moment. "You all right?"_

_"Yeah fine—"_

_"Jack?"_

_Jack shook his head. "Its fine, Ianto—have a good time with your family."_

_"Oi you are thick!" joked Ianto, stepping into the bathroom the rest of the way, he closed the door behind him and took Jack into his arms. "My mam wants to see you too, Jack. She wants to meet you. I was thinking _we_ could spend Christmas with my family. If you're okay with that?"_

_Jack's sadness was gone and his eyes lit up. "I'd love that!" _

_Ianto had asked him later that night in bed, "Did you really think I would leave you alone for Christmas?" Jack shrugged silently; as if that was a real response. Sometimes, Jack reminded Ianto just how alone and misunderstood the Captain was. "It's a family holiday Jack, you're family now."_

_"Thank you."_

Ianto felt a pang of sadness at the idea of Jack being so lonely. There was no question in Ianto's mind how excited Jack was for this experience—if not a little nervous about it. Smiling, Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's temple. "Jack—time to wake up, we have to leave soon."

"Mmm kay," Mumbled Jack

Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack was definitely not a morning person. "Nope—no going back to sleep, come on." Jack groaned as Ianto pulled him into a sitting position and yanked him off the bed playfully. "We'll shower together, that should wake you up."

Jack mumbled some response as Ianto ushered him towards the bathroom. Shaking his head Ianto turned on the faucet. There was something endearing about the sight of what Ianto called—'Sleepy Jacky'. Because it was so rare to see the man in such a state, it was quite the sight to behold. Jack had facets of his personality. On the equally rare occasion, when Jack was drunk, he was very handsy—at least twice as touchy-feely as normal. When sleepy, Jack was what Ianto could only describe as cute. Hair in every direction, eyes half closed, grumbling, Jack pulled off cute and groping all at once. The man was a sex god—though Ianto would never tell him that. Ianto wondered, at times, if the sleepy Jack was just a ploy to get in a solid grope or morning sex.

Ianto didn't waste time, he stripped off his own pants and then reached towards Jack's waist—naturally the man was offering little resistance; actually he wasn't offering any. Ianto stepped into the shower, and then gently pulled Jack towards him, making sure the man stepped into the tub—didn't want to have to deal with a dead Jack first thing in the morning, it always put a kink in his attitude for the rest of the day.

To be completely fair, the shower started out totally innocent. Ianto wanted to conserve water and time and get Jack in and out as quickly as possible—funny how things involving a naked Jack Harkness never went according to plan…or maybe they did and Ianto just didn't know the plans.

Jack was certainly awake enough to know he was fully naked in a shower, because one minute Ianto was washing his hair and the next minute he was shouting expletives as Jack squeezed lightly. Jack grinned, obviously wide awake, as he pulled his hand up over Ianto's erected member.

"Bastard—had it planned."

"Well if you're complaining—" Jack smirked as the hot water poured over the both of them, slicking their already hot bodies. "Top or bottom?"

"Well seeing as we're both vertical—"

Jack lunged forward, his hot mouth cutting off the rest of Ianto's words. He dipped his tongue in, exploring Ianto's mouth, tongue, lips, teeth and tonsils. His hands slid down the shower soaked body, other the back and a moment later Ianto let out a groan as Jack slipped two of his fingers inside.

"Jack, we're supposed to leave in an hour," Ianto moaned, arching against the fingers inside him.

"Yep—" Jack replied as he slipped a third finger into Ianto's hole.

Ianto wasn't sure how it happened, but seconds later he was against the shower stall, Jack right behind him. Ianto was about to make a comment about Jack going so quick but his mind turned to jelly as Jack thrust into him in one smooth movement.

Jack looped his arms around Ianto's shoulders, drawing Ianto against his chest as he pumped inside of him, nipping at the man's neck and shoulder. With one hand Ianto took Jack's hand and slid the palm over his belly, downwards.

The two men came with shouts, panting as they leaned against one another and the shower wall. "Bastard." Joked Ianto.

"You liked it," Jack replied, almost giggling.

Ianto smirked as he turned around and leaned into Jack, kissing him, with his other hand however, he thrust the shower knob the opposite direction. The holler Jack let out as the ice cold water hit his back was far more satisfying that Ianto could recall anything ever being before.

Ten minutes later Ianto was standing in front of the mirror, shaving while Jack slipped out of the bathroom in a towel. Ianto smirked widely as he continued to shave. He heard Jack getting the luggage into the entrance way. He could smell the coffee—yep Jack was wide awake and ready to go.

Both men were fully dressed, ahead of schedule, and in the car fifteen minutes later with a cup of coffee and breakfast. Ianto was in the driver's seat, Jack beside him. The first several minutes Jack spent trying to hide his fidgeting by playing with the radio. Finally Ianto reached back behind Jack's seat and grabbed a CD case, handing it to Jack. "Stick that in, it's the first part of your Christmas present."

Jack studied it for a moment, as if the CD had just caused the end to something important. Finally, Jack removed the CD marked 'Jack's' and placed it into the player. Seconds later the car was filled with Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller. Ianto glanced out of the corner of his eye at Jack.

He'd expected excitement, happiness, but what he saw was a faraway look. "Jack? Where are you?" Ianto had learned how to ask the important questions.

Jack smiled. "Her name was Rose."

Ianto nodded, he knew about Rose. "Is that the last time you celebrated Christmas?"

Jack nodded. "First and last—she was incredible."

"Jack—if you don't want to do this."

Suddenly Jack's eyes were on him, pleading desperately. "I don't want to be alone."

Ianto reached out immediately and thread his fingers through Jack's. "Never Jack, never again."

"Sometimes, I wish I could just touch her—hold her again for just a moment."

"Did you love her?"

"No point in getting jealous."

Ianto smirked. "I'm not, I'm curious."

"Oh yeah—but not the way the Doctor did, and not the way I love you. Rose knocked my world off kilter, she was everything I'd never expected. Actually—you're a lot like her?"

"Girly and blonde?"

Jack laughed out loud. "No—I loved Rose because she could see past what I showed everyone, because even when I screwed up big time she found a way to invite me back in and love me. You did the same thing—threw me for a damn loop, you just knew. You could see right through me, every time."

"Not every time."

"A lot."

Ianto smiled. "You can see through me too Jack, I think that's what makes the relationship…worth trying."

o0o

The next two hours were filled with talk of Ianto's childhood, and his nieces and nephews. He told the stories Jack would hear from everyone else, and he left no details out, preferring not to be embarrassed later. They were less than ten minutes away when Jack began to fidget again.

"Jack, relax you're more nervous than me." Ianto looked over at his lover.

Jack shrugged. "What's to be nervous I'm a 200 years old, immortal, gay/omnisexual man who can have babies."

Ianto chuckled. "Don't forget alien hunter."

"You're not helping."

Ianto allowed himself to laugh loudly this time. "Come on Jack! You hate labels. Where's this coming from?"

"I hate them, but this damn century is obsessed with them!"

"Listen to me Jack, my parents raised the Jones kids to be ourselves, no matter what. They love us for who we are, not who we love. They will love you—god knows the rest of the world does."

"What if I forget something?"

"My parents are in their sixties, I guarantee you there isn't anything you'll forget that they haven't forgotten a million times. Relax, Jack. What's going on here, where's my sexy normal Mr. Confidence."

"I want to make sure they like me."

"Then be yourself—with less libido."

Jack chuckled at that. "What about you?"

Ianto's eyes glittered playfully. "Oh, I don't think you could go without flirting with this body."

"Full of yourself now? Where do you get this cockiness?"

Smirking, Ianto replied, "You've been rubbing off on me."

A snort caused Ianto grin. "Oh, I'll rub off on you." Jack replied.

Ianto felt relief flood his mind as Jack began to tell him of Christmas with the Doctor and Rose for the last ten minutes of the drive. Finally, Ianto pulled up in front of a nice house, in a residential area, lovely looking and homey. "Ready?"

"I doubt it."

Ianto grinned as he opened his car door and stepped out, he hadn't made it halfway up the driveway when the front door was flung open and a girl with jet black hair flew out and threw her arms around Ianto's neck. Ianto laughed out loud as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around playfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ianto swung his sister from side to side gently as he held her close, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. He smiled into her hair as she clung to him, face buried in his shoulder, arms circled around his neck. He could remember when she was five and used to do this with him. She'd run at him and he sweep her up into his arms and whirl her around playfully. Set her back down and kiss her nose. It had become their greeting since then. God, he adored her.

Ianto allowed himself to get lost in her beautiful green eyes for a moment, remembering what it was like to be so innocent. Finally, snapping out of his trance, he reached over and pulled Jack closer to them**.** "Livi, this is my partner Jack. Jack, this is the girl you have to impress in order to marry me."

Jack chuckled as he accepted her proffered hand. Raising it to his lips, he brushed her knuckles against his lips with a gentle kiss. "Looks more like a woman where I'm standing."

Ianto could help but roll his eyes as he reached out and playfully smacked his lover. "Behave." Without another word he moved over to their car, leaving Jack and Livi time to bond. He grabbed their bags, tossing one at his younger sister. "Here cupcake."

Livi led them into the house, her arm looped through Jack's. "Carys is in the kitchen with mam. Come on Jack, I'll introduce you."

Jack gave Ianto a panicked look, but the tea-boy turned field agent had already dropped the bags and was headed towards the kitchen. Ianto stood in the doorway of the large kitchen smiling as he got lost in the smells emanating from within.

_"MAMA!" A high pitched cry came from the front door, Margaret Jones looked up just in time to see her six year old son racing towards her, tears streaming from his eyes, pants bloodied at the knees. _

_"Oi!" She cried out as she easily intercepted her baby boy. Lifting him into her arms she pressed a soft kiss to his damp cheek. "What's wrong my love?"_

_He didn't reply, rather he turned his face into her shoulder and began to cry. Seconds later, her thirteen year old daughter came rushing in. "He fell off his bike mam, I'm sorry!" She gasped, looking stunned. _

_Maggie waved her eldest child off. "Ianto, love, I placed nice warm biscuits in the oven, how about we pour you a nice tall glass of milk, get you a couple biscuits so mama can clean you up?"_

_Ianto looked up at her with his big blue eyes and nodded slowly, as he strung his arms around her neck, leaning further into her. If possible, Maggie was sure her son would try to melt into her body. He was a mother's boy that much was true. _

Every room in this house had a memory for Ianto, and nearly every one of them involved the woman standing at the kitchen counter, dotting over the vegetables she was cutting. Maggie was a tall woman, a head shorter than Ianto. Everything Ianto had could likely be traced back to her genes, the blue eyes, the long face, the black hair, his lanky form. Everything, including his temper he'd gotten from his mother. Perhaps that was part of the reason he'd been so firmly attached to her for the first ten years of his life.

"You going to stand in that door way all day an' gawk, or are ye' goin' to give your mam a hug?" She spoke without even looking up at her boy.

"Just watchin' the most beautiful woman in the room." He joked as he strode over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Maggie shook her head in response and turned around to hug her son. "You got that from your tad you did. Oi, look at you, don't you eat!?"

Carys chuckled; she'd been standing by the cooker for the entire time, finally glancing up at her brother. Unlike her baby brother, Carys looked more like her father, with light brown hair and jade green eyes, she too was lean, though had a little more weight around her hips from having three children.

Ianto stepped from his mother's embrace and pecked his sister on the head, standing a little taller than her as well. "Hi brat." She replied as she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Twat."

"So where's this boy of yours?"

Ianto chuckled softly. "Livi's in introducing him."

Carys laughed again. "I hope he's strong, he'll go running for the hills. Tad's been talking about giving him the interrogation for three days!"

Ianto groaned. "The Interrogation" as the Jones children called it, was their father's way of checking out all prospects for his children. Generally it entailed mildly embarrassing questions—that no parents should have answers to, followed by a scowling look of disapproval no matter how vague the answer. Those who managed to survive "the interrogation" were always warmly welcomed into the family. It was really Gareth Jones' way of welcoming people into the family. He was a loving man, with a heart of gold, a mind like a sponge and the temper of a rhino.

"He'll manage; though with my luck he'll come out of it with a date an' I'll be short a lover."

"Oh, Sean is taking lists of what everyone is doin' for the Christmas Talent night, have you told Jack about it yet?" Maggie asked.

Ianto grimaced, he'd completely forgotten. Another part of the Jones tradition, their house was one full of humor, fun and music, so every Christmas the Jones family had a talent show of sorts, every member had to provide at least one talent, there could be duets. "Haven't told him yet, though I'm sure he probably won't want to do anything. What's everyone else doing?"

"Uncle IANTO!" came an excited scream, followed by another one.

Ianto looked up to the doorway just in time to see two blonde girls running towards him. He grinned as wide as he could and threw his arms open, sweeping both Billie and Kate up in his arms at the same time. "Hello my loves!" he greeted, pressing a kiss to both their foreheads.

"Unca Yan! Guess wha' I'm singing for my talent!" Kate Jones was Ianto's niece, his brother's middle child. And she was the apple of Ianto's eye, had been from the moment she'd been born five years ago on a cold winter night and nearly died. Ianto could remember every moment of looking down at the little baby inside the incubator praying she wouldn't leave the world just yet. He'd been attached to her like glue ever since. Now five, she was stubborn and pigheaded—something the family attributed to Ianto.

"What will you be doing!?" He asked, equally as excited as her.

"Despardo!" she grinned.

"No dummy it's Desperado!" Hissed Billie.

Ianto looked at his other niece. "Billie, that's not nice."

Billie took a heaving sigh and looked back at her sister. "Sorry."

Ianto nodded then turned back to his younger niece. "Well that sounds spectacular, love. I can't wait to see it! "

The girl giggled and gave her uncle another hug before running back out of the room. Ianto chuckled then looked back down at his other niece. "What's hanging kid?" He loved to goof off with his nieces, but Billie was especially fun, because she was quite similar to her uncle. Reaching out with the ease of a loving uncle, Ianto scooped his seven year old niece into his arms.

"Uncle Yan? Is that man in the living room your boyfriend?"

Ianto made his way out of the kitchen with Billie and nodded. "He is indeed, why?"

"He's cute."

Laughing out loud, Ianto pressed a kiss to her chubby cheek. "I know. What's my little sprout doing for her talent?"

She blushed for a moment, looking down sadly. "Dunno—"

Ianto was surprised, Billie was always the most excited about doing the talent shows, she had a wonderful voice, even being so young. He found it hard to believe she didn't have anything. "Sprout? What's wrong?"

"I heard a song when we's was in America—an' I can't find it."

Sean worked in America three months out of the year, sometimes he took the girls over there when they weren't in school. Billie especially loved going, seeing the different sights. She'd even developed a bit of an American accent, which Ianto had come to find quite endearing. "What's the song, I'm sure your Uncle Yan can find it!"

Leaning close she cupped her hands around his ear and whispered into it. Ianto's eyes grew wide as he smiled. He looked back at her and nodded. "I happen to know for a fact that I have that song, I also happen to know it's a duet and I don't have a song yet? May I join you?"

"YES!" She cheered.

o0o

Ianto walked into the living room, CD in hand which held Billie's song on it. In his other hand he was gripping Billie's smaller one. She'd yet to leave his side. Jack was sitting in a chair by the corner, watching as home videos played across the TV screen in the Ianto Jones home. It took a moment but Ianto realized it was Cam, his nephew's, third grade Christmas concert.

"Uncle Ianto!" the three boys, who'd been occupying the floor by the piano and tree, all stood up and ran towards their uncle. Releasing his niece, Ianto grabbed the three boys in a hug, grinning as he pressed a kiss to each of their heads. He missed this some days, missed being around his boys.

"Daniel, I love the glasses! Pat—have you grown?" Then Ianto reached out and lifted his Cameron into his arms. "I'm sorry I missed your concert, Cameron."

The boy shrugged as he rested in his uncle's arms for a minute. Ianto smiled, knowing he'd miss when they grew too big to be in his arms. Daniel and Pat had already reached that point, though he was well aware both boys would willing still took his hugs.

"Jack, have you been properly introduced?" Ianto questioned as he looked around at the rest of his family.

Sean, Ianto's older brother sat next to his wife, Anne on the couch, their three year old son Christopher Ianto sitting between them napping. In the recliner was Tad, who had Kate sitting in his lap. Ianto about lost it at the sight of the familiar scowl—Jack had made it this far obviously, though he looked nervous. On the other love seat was Mike, Carys' husband. Livi had taken up her usual spot under the Christmas tree near the fire place.

"Yeah." He replied grinning.

"We like him Uncle Yan! He tells us stories 'bout you!" Giggled Cameron.

"Oh he does, does he!" Ianto poked his nephew in the ribs playfully before setting the boy down. "Tad, you can stop the scowling now, Jack's impenetrable."

"Oi! I was hoping to see how long he'd hold out!" shouted Jack; the entire living room erupted into giggles, realizing it had been something of a staring contest.

When the noise settled down, Gareth Jones chuckled and nodded. "He's a keeper son."

Ianto nodded. "I know, thanks Tad." Moving over to his lover, Ianto squeezed Jack's hand and sat down in front of him. "So—what have I missed!?"

"Well the boys are going to be doing a magic act for the talent show." Sean offered grinning from ear to ear.

"Talent show?" Jack questioned, suddenly confused.

Ianto winced again as he turned around. "Every year—since before I can remember, we've done this Christmas Eve special—it's a preface to church. Anyway everyone in the family has to perform a number of some sort. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, though I'm sure you can get out of it—"

Jack shook his head. "Nonsense, family traditions are important, can I sing?"

Anne giggled as she looked at the man. "Ianto he really is a keeper! When Lisa heard about it she all but ran for the hills. You can sing, dance, do just about anything rated PG. If you'd like I'd be more than happy to help out. I married Sean five years ago, but I've gotten the hang of it pretty quickly." Anne didn't notice her brother-in-law's wince, or Jack's glace over at him.

Ianto returned the look at his boyfriend and shrugged slightly. "She just wasn't as willing to act goofy." He offered.

Jack smiled. "I'd like that." He replied looking at Anne gently.

Quickly the conversation turned to what the children were doing in school, their latest scores and what was new in the job world. Jack found himself truly feeling at home as he watched Ianto interact with his family. Periodically, Jack would offer an anecdote of some sort, or a brief story, but generally he sat back and watched, enjoyed the feeling of not being the center of attention. This was a new side to his partner he hadn't seen before—he liked it, the domestic side.

o0o

Dinner proved to be full of interesting conversations. Through most of it though, Jack hung back and let the family get reacquainted. However, it was about halfway through dinner when Kate came running over to her Uncle Yan, threw her arms around him and waited. Ianto easily swept the girl into his arms and cuddled with her for a moment—the boys had been picking on her.

Jack's mind raced as he watched the scene, as it built a mighty fleet of visions that would, or might come.

_"Daddy!" The excited cry cut through the air as Rosie ran towards Ianto, her arms outstretched waiting to be swept off her feet. _

_Ianto leaned over, lifting her under the arms and threw her in the air slightly before catching the bundle of giggles. Pressing a kiss to the child's flawless cheek Ianto turned around to look at Jack, a smile warm on his face. "Jack? Are you ready?"_

_"Ready and waiting." Jack replied playfully as he stepped over to their daughter and took her into his own arms. "Come on Dancing Queen, let's go watch your play!" _

"Jack—" Ianto whispered, his hand touching Jack's.

"Sorry—I was just thinking." Jack replied shaking his head slightly, forcing a smile that didn't want to quite be there. He wanted nothing more than that to be a real vision, for him to really have a little daughter named Rose. But after everything he'd been through he was terrified they'd never have a child.

"So Yan, tell us how you and Jack met." Sean spoke up from where he sat beside his wife and eldest son.

Ianto blushed as he glanced over at Jack, well aware he couldn't really tell much. "Well, uh—"

"Actually, Ianto rescued me. I was working and was in trouble and Ianto came to my rescue."

"Was it love at first sight?" Carys questioned.

Jack had to laugh at that as he glanced over at Ianto. "Definitely not, more like annoyance and frustration. Ianto wanted a job and I didn't want a worker."

Ianto smirked; it was fun to hear Jack's side and what he'd been thinking. "I liked him, but my mind was on other things at the time." Ianto replied—other things, Lisa.

"So when did you fall for each other?" Livi piped up.

"Well, for me it was third time's a charm. I didn't need a new employee at the time and Ianto really wanted the job—he was rather determined and I kind of liked that. But then we landed in a precarious position of sorts and I got a really good look at him—saw something there."

"What?" Livi asked again.

"He was just a kid, but there was loyalty beyond his years and love and fear. I realized when I got my first good look into those baby blue eyes that he was a man I could fall in love with."

Ianto reached out and gripped his lover's hand, hoping that was still true. "It was that moment for me too, it terrified me. Then, eventually Jack and I began to spend more time together, got to know one another."

"Uncle Yan! You're sleeping with the boss." Daniel grinned from ear to ear.

Everyone burst out laughing, Jack threw his head back as he grinned and wrapped an arm around his lover. Ianto chuckled and shook his head. "Why yes, I am."

o0o

Ianto would be sleeping in the extra room with his nephews, while Jack got his old room. Jack was dressed in his favorite pair of flannel pants, deciding commando wasn't the way to go as a guest. He'd found one of Ianto's old photo albums on his desk and had been looking at it when he heard a light knock on the door.

Glancing up, he smiled warmly as Maggie Jones stood in the open doorway. "I brought you some extra blankets and a pillow; I'm not sure how you like your bed."

Jack nodded and accepted the small gifts. "Thank you Mrs. Jones."

"Call me Maggie. Jack, may I ask you a question?" She asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Sure." He replied as he sat back on the bed and studied her for a few moments.

"I'm not as foolish as that sweet boy of mine believes. I know what he does is dangerous and I know—or at least I'm fairly sure I know what Torchwood is. I know you can't promise me he's always going to be safe, but you strike me as an old soul—promise me that you'll make sure he doesn't grow old too quickly."

Jack was surprised by her request, he felt a little sadness in his heart. Before he could reply though, she continued, "It sounds stupid, but he really changed after Lisa's death—but then you came along and I see my boy coming back. He deserves to live happy. That serious man isn't the boy I know and love."

Jack reached out, gripping her hand gently. "I'll do my best, and I'll try to get him home more often."

"As long as he's happy, so am I. There are so many things Ianto doesn't know." She smiled sadly.

"I don't understand?"

"I told you Jack, I'm not as stupid as he, or the rest of the family thinks I am. When I found out Ianto was working for Torchwood—I was upset."

"Why?" He prodded, suddenly curious to know what—or why this woman knew.

She shook her head. "He's not a bad man, Jack."

"Ianto?"

She smiled. "No, the Doctor."

"How—wha—huh?" He was lost.

She chuckled. "It's a long story Jack, and my guess is if you know anything about The Doctor—which I assume you do because you work for Torchwood—then you know it's complicated."

"I know that—I'm just curious how you know."

"That, my boy, is a story for another night. Get some sleep."

"Wait—" Jack shook his head, unsure he was ready to hear that story. "Thank you." He whispered.

Reaching out she pressed her hand to Jack's cheek, kissing his forehead she smiled. "Sometimes everyone needs a mother."

"Can—can I have lunch with you sometime? And ask you questions?"

"Are you ready for the answers Jack Harkness?"

He smiled. "Yeah—but does Ianto know?"

"No, but maybe it's time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Jack spent most of the night thinking over what Maggie had said. She knew the Doctor—how was that possible? Though he supposed with that man, anything was possible. Jack wasn't sure between himself or the Doctor who's time line was more confusing. Was it possible that Maggie and Ianto knew the Doctor before? Ianto had never said anything—but then of course Maggie said she'd never told Ianto. If he'd been lied to for twenty-six years he wasn't going to be happy about that either.

With his mind reeling, Jack was rapidly finding it difficult to focus on sleeping, though he didn't sleep anyway when Ianto wasn't with him. He raced through his mind, trying to remember any hint or sign that would have tipped him off to Maggie's claim.

By the time morning had dawned, Jack's nerves were frayed with not nearly enough information and far too many questions. He showered quickly and headed downstairs to breakfast. He found Maggie sitting at the kitchen table reading, a cup of tea in front of her, "Good morning, dear. Ianto is in the kitchen making coffee."

Deciding whatever they had to discuss could wait, Jack stepped into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Ianto Jones. Ianto, dressed in a pair of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, stood which his long fingers wrapped around a coffee mug, inches away from his face, eyes closed. It was obvious he was deeply enjoying the magic of coffee.

"Hey tiger, how's it hanging?" Jack interrupted the man's private moment.

Ianto glanced up and offered a large and warm smile. "Made you a cup too." Jack smirked as he accepted the cup of coffee that was sitting to the left of Ianto.

"Sleep well?" Jack questioned quietly as he leaned against the counter, gazing at his lover.

"No—it would appear I don't sleep as well without you."

Jack had the decency to look surprised by this revelation. "Really, well by all means feel free to come cuddle with me anytime."

Ianto smirked as he looked back down at his coffee mug. "My family likes you."

"Oooh does that mean I get to stick around?"

Ianto reached out and removed the coffee mug from Jack's hand, then set his own down as well.

"See what you've done, now we won't be able to see whose is whose."

Ianto gripped Jack's hands in his, entwining their fingers. "Rwy'n dy garu di." Ianto murmured as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack's. Jack felt as if he could get lost in the man's arms, because as much as Ianto claimed Jack did things to him, Ianto had the same affects on Jack. Jack let out a soft moan as he deepened the kiss.

Ianto's arms looped around Jack's waist, pulling him closer. Jack smirked against the lips, knowing full well if this wasn't stopped soon it'd be heading down a bad direction, but at the same time he wasn't sure he was of sound mind to stop.

Finally, Ianto pulled away and let his head forehead drop to Jack's shoulder, breathing just heavily enough to for his chest to brush against Jack's. Jack slid his hands up Ianto's back to his neck and shoulders where he idly began to rub circles in the muscles. "Can I tell you a secret?" Ianto questioned.

"Anything."

"I may have seen the future—twice."

"Really?"

Ianto, head still on Jack's shoulder, just nodded. "It's been a little under a year now, but the night after Gwen's wedding, I went to sleep, every intention of dumping you the next day." He waited for Jack to stiffen at those words, but the man didn't respond, he kept quiet, waiting for Ianto to speak. "And when I woke up, I was living in a beautiful house, with you and three wonderful children."

"Michael?" Jack whispered.

Ianto looked up, meeting Jack's blue eyes. "No. A little girl and twins. I can't explain it, and I've learned by now that the future doesn't always remain the same but—"

Jack smiled as he caressed Ianto's cheeks with his thumbs. "I want it too, Yan."

"What does it mean, Jack?"

Jack shrugged as he looped his arms tighter around Ianto's waist. "Wish I knew, it's not exactly normal to be able to see the future. Is this the only time?"

Ianto sighed, turning his face so it was pressed into his lover's neck. "I can see the past sometimes too, when I really concentrate, I see flashes of a life that doesn't seem like mine. It's weird when I was a little boy I used to wonder what I'd be like as a grown up—then I'd dream it."

"Dream it, of actually see it play out?"

"What's the difference?" Ianto questioned.

Jack sighed. "Dreaming means it isn't real, if you actually see it play out and you're not asleep—that's something all together different."

"Is it bad?"

Jack pulled away and studied his lover's face. "Absolutely not, just means you're different. In a good way of course."

"Can you see it?"

"No—not like that. Come on then, no more worrying, let's get breakfast for everyone."

o0o

Livi stepped into the kitchen forty-five minutes later to the sight of her brother in an apron, turning bacon in the frying pan. Jack and her mother were making eggs as they stood side by side chuckling quietly between themselves. "Happy Christmas Eve." She greeted as she stepped inside.

Ianto smiled as he gave his sister a one armed hug and a kiss to the forehead. "Morning Cariad!"

Livi eyed Jack and grinned. "What have you three been up to? You're not hitting on my mother are you?" Her last question directed right at Jack.

Jack chuckled as he shook his head and gave Livi a brief hug. "I've got eyes for only one Jones and it's not a woman. So what's the run down of today?" Jack turned towards the other two family members with him.

Ianto shook his head as he hugged his poured his sister a cup of coffee. "Well tonight around eight we start the Talent Show—Jones Variety Night we've come to call it. Again if you don't have anything, don't feel pressured."

"Nope, I've already got something. What else?"

"We go to midnight mass—at midnight obviously. Then tomorrow mam and Carys make breakfast while the kids hassle us to open presents. We eat breakfast in the den and open presents. Then we'll have Christmas dinner and head home."

Jack nodded. "Sounds like a fun packed few days!"

o0o

It was sometime around two in the afternoon when Ianto had had enough of his being in close proximity with his entire family and asked Jack if they could take a short walk. Jack smiled as they walked down the street, hand in hand. Jack telling Ianto useless things he'd done as a child.

Ianto felt warmth even through the Christmas chill, since Jack's return nearly a year ago, he'd opened up about who he was—at least to Ianto. It was a nice change of pace for Ianto. "Jack!?"

A high pitched voice startled both men from their conversation. Jack turned around and an instant later a grin had graced his handsome features as he hurried towards the young black girl, sweeping her into his arms. "Tish!" he cried as he swung her around. He'd missed the family.

Jack put Martha's sister down and smiled as he noticed Francine Jones standing to the side, trying to look angry. "Francine." He greeted curtly.

She opened her mouth, but then her hard features melted away and she threw out her arms. "Oh come here you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as she held him close. The year they'd spent on the Valiant had been horrible, but the things they'd survived through—the things she'd witnessed, what Jack had been through, she'd come to love him like her own. When she finally pulled away she looked him over briefly. "You look good."

Jack, holding her at arms length, nodded. "I am. I'm very good. Tish, Francine, this is my partner Ianto Jones. Ianto this is Martha's mother Francine and her sister Tish Jones."

Ianto smiled as he shook both their hands. "I've heard a lot about you."

"We've heard quite a bit about you too Ianto," Francine smiled as she looked at the handsome man before her. "You're his everything." She offered quietly, causing both men to blush slightly.

"How did you meet?" Ianto asked softly.

Jack gripped Francine's hand in his own. "Remember what I told you about the Valiant?" Ianto gave a brief nod, so Jack continued. "They were on the ship with me. How are you two?"

Francine nodded. "We're doing much better, Clive and I are getting back together. I guess after you watch the world end—then reverse you realize there are more important things in life—like your children."

Jack smiled. "Yeah—know the feeling."

"So will there be a marriage in the future for you two?" Tish asked grinning from ear to ear.

Ianto felt his own heart swell. "Yes, quite soon hopefully—we're looking inside a year actually."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Francine smiled.

"So what are you doing in this area? I thought you lived closer to London?" Jack questioned.

"We do, we came to meet Thomas' parents for Christmas. It's quite a gathering actually. They're getting married in a few more months."

"She's excited about it." Jack offered.

"I know she is, with every reason to be. I'm so proud of that girl. Speaking of which should I expect to be seeing less of her?"

Jack shrugged. "I'd say yes anyway—Thomas is moving to Cardiff, but honestly—I imagine I'll be hiring your daughter pretty soon. Especially if I can convince her to leave UNIT."

"I think she'd rather work with you anyway." Tish stated. "She's missed you."

Jack nodded. "I've missed her too." he glanced down at his watch; they'd been gone two hours. "We should probably get back. It was so great seeing you again."

Francine grabbed him in a hug again and smiled. "See you at the wedding Jack."

Jack grinned. "With bells on!"

"Aye an' hopefully clothes." Tish joked.

As Jack and Ianto walked away, hand in hand, Ianto glanced at his partner and smiled. "Any other secrets you're hiding?"

Jack raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at his lover


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

By evening the family was fully of energy as Ianto's parents set up for the Jones Variety Show. Jack had promised he would do something, but he'd been keeping it a secret from Ianto, telling only Livi who took note of it and promised to say nothing else. So when the time came they all assembled into the living room, the largest room in the house, curtains had been hung over the windows, leaving just the lights of the Christmas tree to illuminate the room.

The kids had pulled all the couches and chairs opposite of the tree and the piano incase anyone decided to play the piano, it also allowed room so that the area could function as a stage. Everyone was assembled by eight, Jack sat beside Ianto on the couch, Jack's arm over the back behind Ianto as he watched the Carys family begin with a magic show—the three boys had all decided they were into magic.

Naturally, as Jack watched the clapped, though there was little the boys did that he couldn't explain. He simply chose not to—and when his eyes grew wide in surprise at the sight of an actual bird pulled out of the hat, it was because he was impressed that the children had learned the trick. Ianto's mother and father did a brief comedy skit based off Abbott and Costello that left the whole family in stitches.

It was when little Katie stepped up, with a hair brush in one hand and a grin in the other that Jack felt his heart stolen from his chest, she wore a feather boa around her neck and a silver tiara. Her daddy, Sean stepped up to the piano and played the first few notes, before Jack felt a shiver down his spine as the little girl opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Desperado why don't you come to your senses?_

_You been out ridin' fences for so long now_

_Oh you're a hard one_

_I know that you got your reasons_

_These things that are pleasin' you_

_Can hurt you somehow_

Jack had heard the song a million times, but until now he'd never really thought about the words. Never really thought about their significance. He was the desperado, riding above everything else in fear that if he came down for one moment he'd be hurt. He listened as his future niece sang in a clear and cute little voice, all the while, Jack's heart was pounding in his chest.

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy_

_She'll beat you if she's able_

_You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_Now it seems to me some fine things_

_Have been laid upon your table_

_But you only want the ones that you can't get_

Ianto glanced over at Jack half way through the song and felt his heart ache at the sight. He leaned over, resting his head against Jack's shoulder he casually wiped the tear that had begun to slip down Jack's cheek, away. "Hey Desperado, you're home." Whispered Ianto.

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger_

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home_

_And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'_

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

_It's hard to tell the night time from the day_

_You're losin' all your highs and lows_

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

_Come down from your fences, open the gate_

_It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you_

_You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

As the beautiful little girl came to a wonderful finish the entire family clapped, but Jack didn't know how to react, he felt a familiar ache in his heart at the thought of how true that song was to his life, how unfair it seemed that he was constantly alone.

"You don't have to walk alone every again." Ianto whispered.

"Uncle Jack!" Katie moved over to him, grinning from ear to ear.

Jack forced a soft smile as he looked down at the beautiful angel before him. "Katie, that was beautiful."

A moment later, Jack found himself with a lap full of Katie as she curled into his arms. "Don't be lonely anymore Uncle Jack, you've got Uncle Yan."

Ianto grinned as he watched Jack's face go from sad to loving and warm. Jack curled his arms around the beautiful girl, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Yes I do."

The mood was lightened moments later when Ianto and Billie did a rousing rendition of Kiki Dee and Elton John's "Don't Go Breakin' my Heart", Ianto wearing a blonde wig and Billie dressed in one of his suits, both singing the opposite parts.

Jack found himself slowly falling in love with this family as he applauded the family, his arms still full of Katie. Ianto huffed with excitement as he sat down next to his lover. Leaning over he pressed his lips to Jack's. "You okay?"

Jack smirked. "Never better."

"Jack," Livi called, her beautiful green eyes looking at him. "It's your turn."

Jack nodded. "Katie Anne, would you like to join me?"

The girl giggled and nodded, remaining in her new Uncle's arms. Jack smirked and stood, making his way over to the piano, he took a seat on the bench, and then placed his niece by his side. "I was told but a very astute woman once that Christmas is the time of love and passion. So it only seems fair that I express something I don't normally share." Jack placed his hands over the white keys, making sure he had the right notes then he slowly began to play the intro he knew by heart.

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

His voice was clear, his eyes closed as he sang out with all that he had inside, his fingers brushing over the beautiful keys, he could get lost in the melody of the familiar song he'd learned so long ago from an old friend.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when your feeling down_

_Now, nothing can change_

_What you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_'Cause our love will light the way_

Ianto felt his own eyes mist over as he watched his lover get completely caught up in the music; his voice was smooth, as if he had perfect pitch. Ianto couldn't remember ever seeing this side of Jack. He knew Jack could sing, but certainly not like this. Jack sounded like a professional musician as he sang out each note clearly.

But even as Ianto listened to him, it was the words that caught him. He'd heard this song a million times before, but for the first time this song really hit it for him. Made him listen and he realized as Jack sang about finding someone, that he was talking about Ianto. Ianto was Jack's special someone. Grinning, Ianto realized how sappy this probably seemed, but he didn't care because he watched as Jack's eyes slowly opened, fingers still ghosting over the keys as he continued.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

Blue eyes met blue, and Ianto saw that look—the one he recognized from his dreams, the look of absolute love. It was something Ianto had never really understood before now. But as he stared into the depths of Jack's eyes, he could see more than ever before. He could see a future filled with good and bad moments, with tears and smiles, babies and Torchwood. He could see their past pains and aches and knowing full well that it was truly behind him. Ianto could see everything in the blue orbs.

Jack smiled, because he knew what Ianto was seeing without actually saying it. He saw it as well, a look of longing and understanding. Ianto was his special someone, and no—it hadn't been love at first sight and yes, Jack had been in love with others. But Ianto Jones was proving how different he was. Because with Ianto Jack didn't constantly have to be strong, nor did Ianto have to constantly be strong. Jack had found the one person who would take him for who he was and work at a relationship that was never perfect and never easy, but always worth it.

_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

As Jack finished his song, his fingers coming to a halt over the keys he looked down at the beautiful piano, away from his lover, feeling his ears turning red. It was little Katie who decided to break the silence. "Uncle Yan! That was 'bout you!" she giggled.

The whole family lost it at that point, laughing out loud and clapping for Jack. Jack hoisted his soon to be niece in the air and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Happy Christmas love." He whispered as he squeezed her for a moment.

o0o

Jack had only ever been to a church a few times in his many years—he'd been married in one, and for a few other reasons. But as Jack stepped into the giant Catholic Church he felt awed by the largeness of the building. The lights in the sanctuary were out; candles lined the isles and pews. The pews were wood and the church itself was a stunning light pink marble color. Jack, realizing he'd been holding Ianto's hand immediately dropped it; afraid Ianto wouldn't be welcomed.

Ianto, however simply smiled. "Relax, it's not like that." Jack sat through the whole mass enamored by all that he was seeing and hearing, the Christmas carols—he was positive he shouldn't be this awed by anything anymore, but this was a different awe. Jack didn't believe in a God, or at least he didn't think he did. What he did, however believe in, was the power of people and looking around he realized that the amount of faith people put into something was staggering. He felt a warm smile cross his features as he heard them singing 'Silent Night' and he chose to join in. This planet, these people were indeed fantastic in their beliefs, strengths and everything combined, because perhaps they were wrong, maybe they were right—it didn't matter, it's that they were all willing to stand behind whatever convictions they had. Jack could see the beauty in that.

When they got home that night, the children were all asleep, Katie had fallen asleep halfway through mass in Jack's arms. He was drawn to the girl as he took her upstairs and tucked her into bed with her mother's help.

When he returned downstairs he watched the parents put the presents under their tree for the children the next morning and he smiled softly, there was a beauty in Christmas, something he could fall in love with every time. Jack knew he could spend every year doing this if given the opportunity.

The family bid a goodnight before heading upstairs, Ianto watched Jack for a moment, as he eyed the tree fondly. "Jack?"

"You're all so unique."

Ianto smirked as he nodded. "Yes we are. You going to bed?"

Jack shook his head. "Not yet—not tired."

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack asked, eye brows rose as he turned towards his lover.

Ianto stepped over; pointing up to the doorway Jack was standing in. Above them was a simple little plant with red berries, Jack grinned recognizing it as mistletoe. Their lips met in a sweet passion, no rush, no fierceness. Rather it was full of love and compassion. Jack looped his arms around Ianto's waist, drawing the man a hair closer, opening his mouth, letting Ianto's pleading tongue in. Ianto smirked against Jack's mouth, as he reached up and cupped his lover's face, fingers threading through the silky strands of hair, caressing Jack's jaw line. Jack caressed his lover's teeth and lips with his tongue, enjoying the senses as they became overpowered. The smell that was Ianto—musky coloagne with a hint of watermelon—bastard was still using his shampoo. The taste of coffee with a hint of wine from the communion, his smooth body, the feel of his suit under Jack's fingers, he loved it all because everything Jack could feel was Ianto.

After several moments, the two men pulled apart, both gasping for air, foreheads leaning against each other. "Merry Christmas Jack," Ianto murmured as he ran his hands over Jack's shoulders and down to his hips.

"Merry Christmas Ianto Jones." Jack replied softly as he pulled his lover into a tight hug. For all the sex he could have, he'd rather have Ianto to be with and understand and love, any day.

"Come on then, let's go to sleep."

"Shouldn't you—"

Ianto smirked as he gripped his lover's hand. "We're not having sex, we're sleeping together, just like my sister and her husband. Mam knows and doesn't mind. Come on then love, I'm not waking up on Christmas morning without you."

As the two men slid into the bed, clothed from the waist down, Ianto met Jack's eyes again and smiled softly. "Are you happy?"

Jack smirked. "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jack woke first, it was early—the sun hadn't quite come up yet, Ianto was curled against his side, head resting over his heart, one hand wrapped possessively over Jack's waist, the other stuffed under the pillows. Their legs entwined under the duvets. Jack couldn't get over how young and peaceful Ianto looked when he was fast asleep, chest rising slowly and evenly. Jack glanced across Ianto's body to the clock—6:55AM, the youngest kids would probably be awake soon.

Jack gently traced his fingers over Ianto's shoulder and arm, scraping lightly with his fingernails as he considered all that was before him. It had been a long time since he'd felt this alive. This happy.

"Mmm, keep doin' 'at an' you'll start somethin'. Don' wanna 'plain why mam has to do laundry." Slurred Ianto, causing Jack to smirk.

Jack chuckled playfully, slipping other hand under the covers and he gently cupped his lover, causing Ianto to gasp, his eyes shooting open. "Jack—" He bit off the yell just in time and managed a quiet hiss of pleasure. "My parents are in a room down the hall."

Jack grinned. "Oh I know. Don't worry; I'll behave—reasonably, though I did bring condoms."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he looked at his lover. "Jack—"

"It's six in the morning on Christmas, shouldn't I get at least one present?" Whined Jack quietly.

"Oh you're getting a present."

Jack's eyes were dilated as he trailed his fingers down and over Ianto's bare chest, Ianto's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Jack's fingers tickled the hem of his pants before dipping into them. Ianto wasn't going to deny the fact that he'd been dying to throw Jack up against a wall for nearly two days now—the shower before they'd left had been quick, though fun, Ianto wanted slow.

"I swear to god Jack—"

"That's fine, you'll be swearing to me by the time I've finished with you." Jack purred as he nudged Ianto's neck with his nose, nipping and licking all the way up. Jack rolled over until he was inches from Ianto's face, straddling his narrow hips, their erections pressed together. "Just keep it down." Jack murmured as he reached under the blankets and came back up moments later with Ianto's pajamas and boxers.

Shaking his head in disbelief at what he was about to do, Ianto moved his own hands under the covers and slipped his hands into Jack's pants, causing his counterpart to let out a brief gasp. "We'll be playing fair." Ianto grinned, knowing it was his fault, his mother had said Ianto should sleep with Jack after that song; that it wouldn't be a problem. Ianto should have known he couldn't possibly wake up with Jack in his arms and not end up having sex.

Pants and boxers on the floor on the other side of the bed, Ianto reached into his bedside drawer, cursing as it was just out of reach, he all but shoved Jack off, causing him to chuckle as Ianto pulled out two condoms.

"Lube?" Jack questioned quietly.

"I didn't bring any, believe it or not I was hoping to behave."

"Ianto, seriously?"

Rolling his eyes Ianto grinned. "Oh I'm sure you'll have no problems finding a way."

Jack grinned from ear to ear as he dipped under the covers, Ianto restrained himself from crying out as Jack's mouth wrapped around his cock. Ianto's hands were wrapped around the sheets, knuckles going white as Jack brought him to the precipice, before backing off just slightly. Jack popped back up, mindful of his own cock already bobbing against his belly. Jack tore one of the foil packets open. Ianto, however, removed it from his hands and slid it over Jack's penis, causing Jack to shoot out and grab Ianto's hands. "Don't move." He whispered, shaking with all the control he had to keep from losing it.

Ianto grinned as he waited—he'd done this to Jack, he brought Jack to the brink on a daily basis, drove him nuts, turned him on and loved every moment of it. Finally, Ianto slipped the condom over the engorged penis, and then gently slid behind Jack. His own cock still damp from Jack's spit, Ianto sucked on his fingers for a moment before slipping two into Jack. Then a third, he didn't wait long, removing his fingers, he lined up and guided his cock into Jack. Both men gasped with pleasure as they remained still. Ianto began a steady rhythm, moments later, both being silent as they released themselves. Ianto collapsed into Jack's arms, removing the condom from Jack and tossing it in the bin, making a mental note to remove it before his mother got a chance to see it.

"I've been thinking." Jack began moments later after they'd both caught their breath.

"Hmm, don't hurt yourself."

"Ass." replied Jack. "Seriously though—we're in the year 2010 pretty quick here—We've been engaged for a little over six months."

"Jack—"

"I'm not calling it off, and I'm certainly not trying to rush it, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to get married in a year or so? If you still want to—that is."

Ianto couldn't help but laugh as he snuggled closer to his lover. "Yes I still want to—how about October—I've always loved that month. It won't take too much to get everything pulled together quickly."

"October it is, date?"

"Always quite fond of the 15, but that's just me."

"Ianto Jones, you've got yourself a wedding date for October 15, 2010. We're going to get married."

o0o

For nearly an hour Jack and Ianto just talked, they'd put their pants back on around seven-thirty when they heard footsteps in the hallway. It had apparently been a false alarm. Ianto offered quietly that it was likely the adults had all but threatened the children with bodily harm if they were up before eight.

"Yan—how come you don't look anything like your da'?"

Ianto smirked as he traced lines along Jack's abs. "I was wondering when you'd notice. Tad isn't my father. Don't know who is actually. My mam married my Tad, Gareth about six months before I was born. Never knew anyone other than him obviously, but I knew I was different early on. I was six or seven when they told me I wasn't Gareth's son. Tad already had Carys, Arwyn and Sean by that time, and he'd just lost his wife about a year earlier so I just became another member of the family. By the time Livi came it was a thing of the past, so we didn't tell her until she took genetics at the Uni. It's a long time to keep a secret—but it didn't matter to the family."

"And you have no idea who you're father was?" Jack questioned.

Ianto shrugged. "No, mam always said he was something of a traveler. She never said bad things about him—in fact any time she's ever talked about him she said he was wonderful and loving. But never gave me a name, nothing, I always just assumed she didn't want me to leave her to go looking for him."

"No name at all?"

"I don't think so—there was one time she let something slip, it'd been a bad day and she was exhausted, I was having a horrible day as well, Arwyn had run away I remember sneakin' downstairs after my bedtime."

_Eight year old Ianto Jones moved into the living room, watching his mother sit on the settee silently, a glass of wine sat next to her, a book in her hands, but Ianto could see she wasn't reading it. In fact she just seemed to be staring at the fireplace. _

_"Mama?" He whispered. _

_She snapped out of her haze and glanced over at her son, he was so handsome, even for an eight year old. Placing her book down she held out her arms, welcoming him into her arms. "How are you?" She asked as he climbed onto the settee and settled into her lap. _

_"Arwyn isn't comin' back is she, mama?"_

_Maggie sighed, feeling her eyes well up with tears, she'd been abandoned so many times before, but this was different. This was her daughter—step daughter, but still one of her children. "No Cariad, I don't think so." She sighed again softly as her son rested his head against her shoulder. She leaned into him, placing her cheek against his head. "Your daddy would have set her right from the beginning."_

_"Tad?"_

_She shook her head. "No baby, remember me tellin' you about your real dad? He was a Doctor, and so brilliant. Full of energy and life, so sweet, little cheeky."_

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as Ianto described his father—it was the Doctor, she'd all but told her son without even thinking about it. Jack was about to comment when a knock came on the door, it opened moments later, Billie and Katie stepped into the room, Billie had covered her little sister's eyes with her hand and her own eyes as well.

Ianto rolled his eyes at the sight. "Oi you two! We're dressed."

Billie split her fingers apart briefly then giggled as she and Katie took a running leap onto the bed a moment later. Jack caught Katie in his arms, tickling her and smiling at the shriek she let out moments later.

"Come in here and disturb the peace, no respect!" Ianto joked as he tickled his nieces.

"Uncle!" cried Billie, almost kicking Ianto where it hurt. He caught her foot just in time, whirled her around gently and pulled her into his arms.

"What have you two devils been up to?" Jack questioned as he lifted Katie into his arms and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Breakfast!" cheered Katie.

"Did you two help Grandma make breakfast?"

"I did—Katie just dropped an egg on the floor." Mumbled Billie.

Ianto shook his head, he knew there were times Billie didn't like having a little sister; she'd loved being the only child even if only for two years. Jack smirked softly as he looked at Ianto. "Hey Katie, why don't you take Uncle Yan downstairs and get ready for breakfast and Christmas!" He said, his voice full of excitement.

Katie scooted out of Jack's lap and allowed herself to be swept into Ianto's arms. Billie remained on the bed, watching as Ianto grabbed a hooded sweatshirt and left the two alone in the room. "I had a baby brother." Jack whispered.

Billie looked over her shoulder at him, surprised. Scooting closer she looked at him sincerely, she hadn't quite hit it off with Jack yet, she liked him but she wasn't sure she was ready to share her Uncle Yan yet. Not that she ever had a choice. "I don't hate her." Whispered Billie softly.

Jack's eye brows rose, reaching over he pulled Billie into his lap, cuddling her as close as he would let her. "I didn't think you did. But I know what it feels like to not be the center of attention or affection anymore. I understand what it's like to watch your mam and dad play with Christopher or Katie, while you sometimes get forgotten or to never get alone time with them."

"Do you get along with your brother?"

Jack felt his heart ache at that question. "My little brother was taken away from me at a very young age. Billie, I'm not saying that your sister is ever going to be taken away. I know she annoys you sometimes, and so does Chris, but one day they're going to be all you have. You may not understand right now, but they look up to you."

"Really?"

Jack nodded seriously. "Yep, so I'll make you a deal. Next time you get really frustrated of your little sister, or feel like your little brother is made of annoying, you call up your Uncle Jack or Yan and we'll talk for awhile."

"Really!?" She jumped, no partner of Ianto's had ever paid attention to her.

"Really! And I'll make you another deal, when your mam and dad think you're ready, you can come visit us in Cardiff for a weekend. We'll make it into a Billie weekend!"

"And I don't have to share you with Chris or Katie?"

Jack shook his head. "At least not until they're older, and then we'll let you guys decide if you want to come as a group or just alone."

Billie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "You make Uncle Yan happy. I like you."

Jack chuckled softly and hugged the little girl back, praying he'd be lucky enough to have one just like her. "I like you too cupcake, now why don't I grab a shirt and we'll go down and join the party!"

"YAY!" she cheered as Jack slipped out of the bed, grabbed one of Ianto's Uni shirts and pulled it over his head. He squatted down beside the bed, a moment later he had Billie on his back for a piggy back ride as they made their way downstairs. Jack shouting Christmas songs all the way down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"There's the rest of the family!" grinned Livi as she pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek.

He smirked as he allowed Anne to remove her daughter. Anne, still holding her daughter looked at Jack and grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you Jack. Oh, and Ianto was thinking about maybe taking Billie every once in awhile for a weekend back to Cardiff—"

Jack's eyes flew over to Ianto who was talking to his da' in the corner. He felt a chill down his spine, as if Ianto had been in the room when he'd been talking to Billie about the very thing. "Did he?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I okayed the idea. I think it would be a wonderful experience for her."

Jack grinned as he looked back at Anne. "I was actually going to make a similar suggestion, it's a wonderful idea. I told her anytime she's feeling a little neglected she could call us as well."

Anne smiled. "Thank you for caring Jack, I know it must sound like we're terrible parents—"

Jack shook his head. "Not at all, it sounds like you're a busy mother with a job and your husband is an equally busy father. I was the older sibling once, I can understand that. She knows you guys love her, I just want to welcome all my nieces and nephews into Ianto and my family now."

Anne grinned and pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek. "You're a good man, Jack Harkness."

"Okay everyone!" called Maggie as she entered the living room, carrying a tray of cinnamon rolls and cups of coffee for the adults. "Let's take a seat, remember we do this from youngest to eldest. Chris sweetheart, that means you go first."

Moments later all the presents had been passed out, each of the children had decent sized piles in front of them and most of the adults had nice piles in front of them as well. Jack was surprised to find that he even had a few. Each child took a turn opening one present, followed by the adults from youngest to oldest. Jack watched Ianto intently as he opened a gift from his mother and father.

Ianto opened the gift and smiled as he looked in surprise at two tickets to Switzerland. "You—" Ianto grinned.

"We know you loved it the first time you went at Uni, we though perhaps it would be a nice holiday for you and Jack—maybe even a honeymoon. We'd also like to pay for the rooms when you go, so just let us know when you want to go. These tickets are redeemable at any time."

"Yan?" Jack asked leaning over his lover's shoulder his eyes growing wide.

"Jack, would you like to go skiing in Switzerland for our honeymoon?"

The present was well worth it as Jack and Ianto excitedly began discussing the trip. Jack opened a present from Katie and Billie, it was a CD, holding the songs they'd sung last night as well as a few others. Jack smirked. "Thank you, I love this." He replied as he hugged both the girls.

The pattern continued until nearly all the presents had been opened, Ianto, assuming he'd finished looked over at Sean to open his present, but suddenly Jack thrust a neatly wrapped box towards him. Ianto, unsure what he got looked at Jack nervously for a moment. "Jack—you didn't have to—"

Jack shrugged. "I wasn't going to get you anything, honestly, but I saw this and—it screamed you." offered Jack.

Ianto, still nervous with his family around, began to neatly unwrap the box. When he lifted the lid from the black box he gasped, inside lay an intricate and beautifully engraved pocket watch with a chain and all. It was silver and cold. Ianto grinned, there was a little button on top to open the watch. As he clicked it open he smiled inside was an engraving. -_True love stories never have endings- To my Ianto, Merry Christmas._

Ianto smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jack, ignoring his family's catcalls behind him. "I love it." He whispered.

Jack smirked and nodded. "I'm glad."

Ianto chuckled and pulled out a similar box from his pocket. "Bought you something too."

Jack shook his head as he opened his present—again as if Ianto had read his mind, inside was a beautiful silver wrist watch, with a deep blue face and white hands. His old one was wearing out. Jack grinned as he ran his fingers over it. Ianto reached out and flipped it over. _Love is a game that two can play—With love from Ianto_.

"It's perfect." He whispered as he removed his old watch and slid this one onto his wrist.

o0o

The whole family had breakfast then the kids decided to challenge their parents to of a game of soccer. Jack waved off his lover, saying he didn't want to interfere with his time with the family. So Jack remained with Maggie in the kitchen and dining room.

"You can ask Jack, they'll be out there for awhile."

Jack glanced down at his watch in surprise, not realizing he'd gotten up so early. "What happened?"

She smiled. "Let me preface this by explaining that if you were too look me up somewhere you'd find all the information in place that says I'm a normal human being just like everyone else on this planet."

"I'm going to be sick." Jack mumbled suddenly.

"Don't be, I am human Jack, I'm as human as they come, my DNA is 100 human—okay well not 100, more like 80-20. Anyway, I was born in the year 6700. Which probably makes me even older than you—fifty first century, am I right?"

His eyes grew wide. "Seriously?" Very few people surprised Jack, it was safe to say that Maggie was not only one of the few who managed it once, but she'd done it twice within ten hours of the first time.

"I caught a glimpse of your wrist band last night on the desk in Ianto's old room. It's fifty first century technology."

"You traveled with the Doctor?"

She shrugged and smiled. "Yes. Does that bother you?"

"It bothers me knowing that I probably slept with the same man Ianto's mother did."

Maggie chuckled softly. "Yes, you probably did, but then I'm sure you can look past that."

"When? How!?"

"In the year 6724 I was working for a division of alien transportation, I was in a job going nowhere."

"Sounds familiar."

She nodded. "He does have his projects. He landed in my hands because he parked in an area of our planet that was private. We spent hours talking, eventually he asked me to travel with him."

"How long ago was this?"

"Ianto wasn't born yet."

"He's the Doctor's?"

"Yes."

"How is this possible?"

Maggie smiled. "You know better than anyone Jack that anything is possible with the Doctor. He was in what he called his eighth regeneration; I don't actually know what that means. But he'd just come from meeting a woman named Grace. She was wonderful from the way he spoke."

"So he ran into you and what? How did you end up in the 20th century on Earth? Pregnant?"

"Jack—if I have to explain to you how I ended up pregnant then I doubt you slept with the same man."

Jack laughed out loud, grinning; he felt a true connection with this woman as he watched her explain herself. "Sorry—continue."

She chuckled again, squeezing his hand that she'd taken to holding for a few moments. "Anyway he offered to take anywhere I wanted to go—three trips. Anywhere. So I requested three places, I wanted to go to the future and see something beautiful, I wanted to see his planet and I wanted to see the Earth in the past."

"And you did?"

"Yes, in that order in fact, I saw Gallifrey—against his better intuition, it was so beautiful. I've learned since then that I'm the only human to have ever laid eyes on it. We traveled so many places—a year together, best year of my life—or so I thought. Anyway so he took me to planet Earth, asked me if I had a specific year and I said I wanted to see the Beatles, naturally I'd heard of them but I wanted to see them. We landed in 1982 instead, that damn Tardis. Anyway we were wandering around Ireland when he suddenly he got called away. He told me he'd be back."

"He never came back?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. And I was pregnant."

"When did you meet Gareth?"

"Two weeks later, it wasn't love at first sight, like you and Ianto, if anything Gareth drove me crazy. He had three beautiful children who I adored. So we got married and adopted each other's children. Told everyone—Ianto was Gareth's."

"Livi?"

"Look at all of them Jack—do any of them look a thing like me?"

He chuckled. "Ianto looks just like you."

She nodded. "Yes, but he's got his father's eyes—stunning blue eyes unlike anything I've ever seen."

"You haven't seen him since?"

"No."

"There are some things you should probably know as well."

"Do tell Jack Harkness."

Over the course of next hour Jack told her everything, told her about his immortality, told her about his time with the Doctor, about Rose, everything he could think of she'd need to know, and finally she told her about Ianto being immortal.

"He may have already been immortal Jack; his father was a Time Lord."

"I think the Doctor needs to know this?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Why, so poor Ianto's life can be flipped upside down? He loves his life, loves his nieces and nephews."

Jack nodded. "I can carry children—"

"I wondered. Ianto said you'd lost someone named Michael, there's no Michael at Torchwood Three. And he'd never spoken about Michael before."

"He was our son—I had a miscarriage—I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with you—I can't believe you're from 6700."

She laughed softly. "It's all true."

"Maggie, if we have kids we could very well be breeding the next generation of Time Lords."

"Possibly, or you could have normal children."

Jack sighed. "He deserves to know, don't you think?"

Maggie shrugged. "Maybe one day Jack, but not yet. Let him just enjoying being a boy. He's barely thirty."

"Mother's can't protect their young forever."

She chuckled softly. "Perhaps not, but then I'm willing to bet your mother would have protected you until the end."

He felt a pang of sadness in his heart. "She did, so did my dad."

Maggie gripped his hand again. "Life doesn't always have to hurt sweetheart. You can be happy again."

Jack grinned at the woman. "Thanks to your family."

"If there's one thing I've learned from the Doctor, it's that nothing is ever an accident. Come on then, would you like to help an old space traveler make lunch?"

"I'd love to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ianto took a shower after lunch and helped Jack pack up, they had to be back at Torchwood tomorrow morning and Jack had said something about wanting to check into the hub back home.

Anne smiled as she reached out, hugging Ianto and Jack at the same time. "It's going to be great having you in the family Jack, I can tell. Call us about bringing Billie down sometime."

Ianto nodded as he moved over to his brother and sister to give them hugs. Jack looked at Billie and Katie, he'd created quite a bond with the both of them, he was going to miss them and he hadn't even left yet. Crouching down on one knee Jack looked Billie in the eye, before he reached out to push the hair from her face. "You are so smart, and funny. One day you're going to be quite the young woman, I can only hope I get to see it. Call if you need anything love."

Billie nodded as she stepped forward and hugged Jack's neck. "By Jack." She whispered. He smiled and rubbed her back before releasing her.

"Bye sweetheart." He watched her step away to hug her Uncle Ianto, before he looked back at Katie. She looked sad. "Katie?"

"I like you." She whimpered.

He chuckled softly as he reached out and took her hand. "I don't think I've ever had someone cry over that."

She shook her head. "Don't want you to go."

Smiling, Jack pulled her into his arms, and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You're going to be seeing Uncle Yan and me a lot more, okay. I promise. And just think we're getting married not to long from now."

"Yeah."

Jack smirked as he hugged her close for another minute before he allowed Ianto to pick her up and give her a hug. He watched Ianto quietly for a few minutes, as Ianto spoke to Katie in hushed tones. Jack let out an 'oof' when he felt two strong arms wrap around him from behind. Turning, he found Livi attached to him. "You're not going to miss me are you?" He joked.

The eighteen year old rolled her eyes and grinned. "You're the best person Ianto's ever dated. So you stick around Jack Harkness."

He laughed out loud as he hugged her, glad he'd found a family that was so openly affectionate. Though he'd be willing to say that was partly Maggie, since he knew the later centuries were much more openly affectionate with friends and family. "Come visit any time."

"I will!" she grinned.

Shaking his head, Jack stepped up to Maggie, smiling down at the woman. "I—" He shook his head, not even sure where to begin.

Chuckling, Maggie gripped his hand in hers. "I know, feel free to call or visit any time you need to. And you take care of that boy for me."

Jack nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. If he'd met this woman, years earlier he probably could have been Ianto's father instead. Trying not to shudder at such a weird thought he pulled away and looked at Gareth, he accepted the hand Ianto's father was offering. "Sir."

"Call me Gareth son; I know we didn't get much of a chance to talk. But—well you just take care of our boy."

Jack nodded. "I will." Jack stepped away, allowing Ianto to bid his parents a quick goodbye, before they headed to their car.

The car trip home consisted mostly of arguing over music, discussing the wedding plans, talking about locations, family and friends who would be there, as well as when Billie or Livi would come up for a visit. Ianto was sitting in the passengers seat listening to Jack discuss how he wanted to take Billie to all the best places in Wales, show her all around. All the while, Ianto kept thinking their lives couldn't possibly get any better than this. Ianto smiled softly as he watched Jack speak animatedly about some of the tourists places he'd been over the years. Ianto had achieved something he'd never expected—he'd domesticated Jack Harkness. Even more than that, Jack appeared to like the idea.

Yes, a part of Ianto wanted more, he couldn't wait for the wedding; he wanted children, a house, family traditions. But right now, in this very moment Ianto felt like he was on top of the world. Reaching over the middle consol, Ianto gripped Jack's hand in his, and continued their conversation.

o0o

Jack pulled the car in front of their flat. "No reason you should have to go, I'm just going to pop in, make sure everything is normal then I'll be home. Shouldn't take more than half an hour."

Ianto eyed the man. "Promises, promises. Be home soon, I plan on carrying out all the things I wanted to do this morning." He opened the door, offered Jack a quick kiss, before getting his stuff out of the car and heading up to their flat.

Jack shook his head, it was almost worth it to leave the hub alone for another night, but he honestly did feel an urge to check and make sure everything was still normal. He pulled the car in front of the hub, deciding the head in through the invisible lift. Stepping onto the platform he looked down at his wrist piece and pressed a few buttons, feeling the initial jerk, moments later he began his descent.

He wasn't even half way down when he heard the crack, looking down his eyes grew wide in horror as he watched a ball of fire and heat coming towards him—an explosion, the lift jilted sideways and Jack cried out as he fell head first towards the ground—still several feet below him. Jack let out a startling sob of pain as he hit the ground, alive. It felt as if every bone in his body was on fire.

Another crack and explosion filled the hub and he watched in horror as the ceiling began to crumble. Just as his world began to fade away Jack saw a face step into his view. "Hello Captain." the voice sneered, before Jack lost consciousness.

o0o

She looked up in surprise as she heard a familiar crack. "The Rift is opening!" she screamed, looking down at the little boy gripping her hand she threw another glance over her shoulder. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Well it is!" the black man returned as he stepped to her side. "It's our only chance—we've got to warn them!"

"It's time to go!" a second man called as he looked at what appeared to be a giant tear in the middle of Cardiff bay.

She looked back down at her son, sweeping the brown haired, brown eyed boy into her arms, tucking his head close to her chest, she took the men by the hand and together the three stepped through. When the managed to tumble out on the other side it was just in time to see someone stepping onto a brick. "That's Jack—" She whispered, still clutching her crying son. "JACK!" She cried out. He didn't react, probably didn't even hear her, his eyes grew wide in horror as he looked down—she heard his cry of pain then a giant explosion.

o0o

"Where are we!?" Donna demanded as the Doctor threw a couple controls in reverse.

"We're in Cardiff! The rift is open, something's wrong, I told Jack never to open it again!"

Donna looked at him stunned as the Doctor ran to the door, threw them open and watched in horror as a giant explosion erupted from downtown Cardiff. "Something is very wrong."


End file.
